Lucy Erza's Little Sister
by GodofMages
Summary: Running from the Heartfilia Konzern Lucy with the aid of her spirits makes her way to Fairy Tail and a Big Sister.
1. Prolouge

**Lucy Erza's Little Sister**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail it is owned by Hiro Mashima**

**Lucy Pov** (10 years old)

'Daddy hates me, he blames me for Mommy's death' I think as I wait in my room for midnight so I can run from this hell. Mommy died nearly a month ago and she left me her keys 4 gold Cancer, Aquarius, Capricorn and Virgo and 5 silver Plue, Crux, Lyra, Horologium and Lupus. Mommy said that she was a mage at a magic guild called Fairy Tail. Maybe I should go there when I run from here with the help of my spirits like Capricorn to carry me as I am small and can't run very fast.

The only people that are friendly to me are the maids but they're paid to be nice to me. Daddy ignores me but when he does talk to it all about something called a "marriage" whatever that is. My spirits are all helpful to me Plue especially he keeps me company and does his funny dances. Lyra sings me to sleep and Lupus who is a silver furred wolf and can talk keeps watch in the night when I sleep and Horologium keeps the time for me.

It's almost time to leave and journey to Fairy Tail time to call out Virgo. "Open gate of the Maiden. Virgo!" and in a puff of smoke she appears. "Yes Princess?" "Virgo can you help me pack some clothes and some Jewels so I can escape please?" She smiles sadly and responds. "Of course I can Princess." And a little while later I had a suit case and some Jewels and supplies in a back pack to carry with me. "Virgo can you take my suit case in to the spirit world with you so that I won't have to lug it around when I leave please?" I ask timidly as I don't want her to feel burdened. "Of course I can Princess that is my duty to you as a your spirit and I'd be more than happy to help you." She explains as she tilts her head and smiles.

*Time Skip 1 hour*

'Well time to go.' "Open gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" With a puff of smoke Capricorn appeared. "Yes Lucy-sama?" "Capricorn it's time to go to Fairy Tail like Mama said." I explained to him. "I understand Lucy-sama." He then scooped me up held me in his arms and jumped off the balcony outside my room. "Lucy-sama how should we go train or on foot?" I had thought about this before and decided on walking as it would be harder for Papa to find me. "Let's go on foot Capricorn until we get to a town and take the train from there to the city Fairy Tail is in."

"Alright I'll use my magic power to sustain myself in this world so I don't exhaust your magic." "Ok Capricorn, let's go to Fairy Tail."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does**

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's PoV**

While Capricorn and I were running from the mansion it had begun to sprinkle lightly but as we were running for longer it had begun to down pour and lightning began to dance in the sky.

"Lucy-sama," Capricorn spoke to get my attention in his arms. "It will take about a day's travel to get to Fairy Tail." "Ok, Capricorn. I'm gonna take a nap okay?" and with that I drifted off to sleep.

**Capricorn's PoV**

'Lucy-sama I will get you to Fairy Tail and help you to become a great celestial wizard as I had promised your mother before she passed me to you and with the help of crux I shall.' As the rain got worse I decided to seek shelter in a cave to keep her from getting a cold. I found a cave to take Lucy into and started a fire so she wouldn't freeze in the cave. I decided to ask Crux for any other suitable magics for Lucy to back her up.

"Hmm, Let me look any up for her I'll let you know when I find some. Good bye Capricorn." And with that he faded into light back to the spirit realm.

Well I'll keep watch over you Lucy like I promised your mother.

*time skip* Morning

As I roused Lucy from her sleep I had Virgo get her some breakfast. Afterwards we set out again until we hit an obstacle. A river had overflown and was now rushing swiftly by.

"Lucy call out Aquarius she will help you cross."

"But Capricorn she's scary and mean." she said with a hint of fright.

"Do not worry she will help you, we all will help you become stronger."

"Ok I'll trust you Capricorn, Bye bye for now Capricorn."

**Lucy PoV**

"Open gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" And in a flash of light she appeared over the river.

"Ehh? Oh it's you Lucy what do need from me?"

"Umm, could you h-help m-me cross t-the river please?"

**Aquarius PoV **(Weren't expecting that were ya?)

Heh the girl thinks I'm gonna go hard on her but we spirits know about what happened and now belong to our youngest master or as she and her mother insist on friend but in this case family.

"Sure thing kid, Come here."

"Ok." And pick her up in my arm and carry her across the river. "Remember kid call us when you need us." I hugged her then left to see my dear Scorpio.

**Lucy PoV**

Well that was weird oh well time to call out Capricorn but I should let my magic recharge some.

*small time skip 45 minutes*

While waiting I decided to move out towards Fairy Tail when I ran into someone with red hair and armor.

**Erza PoV** (some time earlier)

Well that was a successful job taking out a Vulcan in the mountain harassing the local people around here. I decided to walk back to the guild for good exercise. While walking through a town I was called out by a diviner like Cana to a stall. She told me to give this to a girl with other keys like this. It was silver with a symbol at the top of it that looked like a coiled snake.

*time skip*

While walking through the forest I ran into someone with blond hair in some jeans and light blue t-shirt and what appeared to be a pink rain coat. I also heard a 'CLANK' and a 'THUMP' with her on the ground.

"OH so sorry are you okay?" I ask a bit worried.

"Ow yes I am fine." She says rubbing her head "It'll be fine."

"Why are you out here by yourself in the woods?"

"I am going to a wizard guild my mother told me about."

"Oh and where is your mom now?"

"*sniff* She's dead."

"Oh I see I'm sorry for asking what about your father."

"He's no father of mine. Papa hates me he blames me for her death." She begins to shake. I am not asking the right questions with her so what can I do. Oh that's good. I hug her.

"Well what's the guild your mother told you about hmm?"

"It's called Fairy Tail in Magnolia." It seems that she was men to run into me.

"Well come with me and I'll take you there it's the guild that I'm in."

"Really?"

"Yes now let's go to Fairy Tail but may I ask what your magic is?"

"Yes I am a celestial mage and I have 4 gold keys Cancer, Virgo, Aquarius and Capricorn and 5 silver keys."

"Well make that 6 silver keys I got this and was told to give it to some who has keys like yours."

"Really thank you for the key."

"Now let's get to Fairy Tail."

"Yes let's go by the way what's your name?"

"Erza, yours?"

"Lucy."

"Well then Lucy shall we?"

"Yay Fairy Tail here I come."

This girl will fit right in to the guild and get along with the other I there hopefully not Mira though her siblings are nice.

*time skip*

We are just outside the guild and you can hear the brawls going on inside and the laughter.

"Well then Lucy welcome to Fairy Tail!"

**A/N well then I hope you all enjoy the story so far. I started this on vacation out of boredom and an idea from other fanfic writes so I decided to do my take on it. Please review and guess the key. -GodofMages**


End file.
